04 Września 2013
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - w tym: Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość poranka 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 3 - Zabójcze misie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Wielki Rów Afrykański cz. 1. (Great Rift) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 10:55 Świat się kręci - /2/; widowisko publicystyczne 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Agrobiznes 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Wielki Rów Afrykański cz. 2. (Great Rift) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:40 OPOLE 2013 - SuperDebiuty; felieton 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2675; teleturniej muzyczny 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5846 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5846); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:15 Klan - odc. 2457 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:40 Bonanza - odc. 128, Opiekunka mojego brata (Bonanza, ep. 128, My Brother's Keeper); serial kraj prod.USA (1961) 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2676; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2458 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:25 Świat się kręci - /3/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika 20:07 IV Festiwal Biegowy Forum Ekonomicznego - Kronika; relacja 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc 74, Czarnogórcy 20:25 Liberator (Under Siege) - txt. str. 777 98'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1992) 22:20 Cold Creek Manor (Cold Creek Manor) - txt. str. 777 113'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2003) 00:25 Transporter - odc. 1/12 (Transporter, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Kanada, Francja, USA, Niemcy (2012) 01:25 Świat się kręci - /3/; widowisko publicystyczne 02:20 Bonanza - odc. 128, Opiekunka mojego brata (Bonanza, ep. 128, My Brother's Keeper); serial kraj prod.USA (1961) 03:20 Na odsiecz Wiedniowi 89'; dokument fabularyzowany 05:00 Notacje - Janusz Krasiński. Wspomnienie ciągle żywe; cykl dokumentalny 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 46/48; serial TVP 06:30 Zaklinaczka dzieci - odc. 15/15 (The baby whisperer ep. 15/15); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 329; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 957 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 126 - Ludzki weterynarz 12:20 Makłowicz w podróży - (67) Słowacja "Za miedzą"; magazyn kulinarny 12:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kava - a nie kawa - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:30 1000 razy M jak Miłość - Gala Jubileuszowa; widowisko 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 47 "Halloween" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:10 Pogoda 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 997 - JM; serial TVP 17:15 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (1) 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/76; teleturniej 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 957 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 958 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 527 - Konfrontacja; serial TVP 21:45 Kino relaks - Kogel - Mogel - txt. str. 777 100'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1988) 23:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn 00:20 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 23/45 (Criminal Minds s. 2 ep. The Fisher King 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:15 Krugerandy 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1999) 02:55 Reporter Polski; magazyn 03:30 Apetyt na życie - odc. 1/26; serial TVP 04:05 Apetyt na życie - odc. 2/26; serial TVP 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gdańsk 06:32 Raport z Polski 07:00 Echa dnia 07:10 Pogoda 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:30 Panorama 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:30 Twój Album 08:36 Ultramaratończyk; reportaż 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny 09:01 KolejTV 09:20 Saga rodów - Ród Dziewońskich; magazyn 09:44 Raport z Polski 10:20 Spętany anioł; film dokumentalny 11:15 Polska samorządna; magazyn 11:45 Kraków na Forum 12:06 Antenowe remanenty. Edward Dziewoński i jego goście - Edward Dziewoński i jego goście (1); widowisko 12:51 Architekci - Nowe Stare Miasto - Kołobrzeg; cykl reportaży 13:26 Przez granice - Wisła, Istebna - Trójstyk Wschodni 13:57 Twój Album 14:05 Ultramaratończyk; reportaż 14:17 Kraków na Forum 14:28 Everyday English - odc. 219 14:44 Ahora espanol - odc. 180 15:00 Forum Panoramy 15:20 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 68 Centrum Hewelianum 15:30 Kość niezgody; magazyn 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:30 Lider; magazyn 17:00 Zgłębić tajemnice raka; reportaż 17:30 Z Archiwum Telewizji Gdańsk - Życie na przełomie lat 70 i 80 17:45 Motorsport i okolice; magazyn 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Sopot Miasto Sztuki; magazyn kulturalny 18:20 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Historia pewnej Madonny; cykl reportaży 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:56 Pogoda 19:00 Telekurier 19:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Zmartwychwstanie dźwięku - Film o profesorze Henryku Skarżyńskim; cykl dokumentalny 20:00 Forum Panoramy 20:15 Jedenastka - magazyn piłkarski 20:30 Kość niezgody; magazyn 20:55 Pogoda 21:02 Pogoda 21:05 Echa dnia 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:42 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:56 Pogoda - 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Panorama Sport 22:25 Pogoda 22:36 Lubański... legenda futbolu; reportaż 23:52 Everyday English - odc. 219 00:10 Ahora espanol - odc. 180 00:30 Telekurier 00:59 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 9:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 2 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 302 12:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 32 13:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 3 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1728 14:50 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1160 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 557 Sezon: 11 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 440 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1729 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 298 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 419 20:35 Hitch: Najlepszy doradca przeciętnego faceta 23:05 Amerykański wieczór 1:10 Nowicjusz 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1433 TVN 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Na Wspólnej (1781) - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Wawa non stop (2) - serial 12.15 Ukryta prawda (204) - serial paradokumentalny 13.15 Szpital (78) - serial paradokumentalny 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1052) - serial fab.-dok. 15.00 Ukryta prawda (205) - serial paradokumentalny 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Szpital (79) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Wawa non stop (3) - serial 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1782) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1053) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Bitwa o dom (1/13) - reality show 22.30 Podwójne ryzyko - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy/Kanada 1999 00.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.00 Arkana magii (1034) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.15 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.50 Ukryta miłość 6.45 Puppy in my pocket 7.20 Simba King Lion 7.55 Scooby Doo! 8.55 Komisarz Rex 9.55 Nieposkromiona miłość 10.55 Kiedy się zakocham 11.50 Puppy in my pocket 12.30 Simba King Lion 13.00 Mega chichot 13.30 Tylko miłość 14.30 Przyjaciółki 15.30 Komisarz Rex 16.30 Hotel 52 17.30 Nieposkromiona miłość 18.30 Scooby Doo! 19.30 Mega chichot 20.00 Dla niej wszystko - dramat kryminalny, USA, 2010 22.45 Harry Brown - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania, 2009 0.45 IP MAN - film biograficzny, Hong Kong 3.05 To był dzień 4.10 Dekoratornia 4.40 4music TVN 7 4.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 5.35 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.50 Męski Typ: Jerzy Iwaszkiewicz 7.20 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 8.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 9.15 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny 10.15 Ostry dyżur IX - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Mango Telezakupy 12.55 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 13.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 14.55 Bez śladu - serial sensacyjny 15.55 Czerwony Orzeł - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Punkt krytyczny - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Bez śladu - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Szeregowiec Ryan - film wojenny, USA 1999 23.30 Bezimienni - serial kryminalny 0.30 Maratończyk - film sensacyjny, USA 1976 3.05 Arkana magii TV Puls 6.00 Dyżur 6.30 W blasku fleszy 7.00 Tom i Jerry - serial 7.30 Timon i Pumba - serial 8.00 Zaklinacz psów - reality TV 9.00 Nigel Marven przedstawia - serial 10.00 Na pomoc! Krokodyl! - serial 10.30 Medicopter - serial 11.30 Kasia i Tomek - serial 12.30 Mike i Molly - serial 13.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial 14.30 Kasia i Tomek - serial 15.30 Ale numer! 16.00 13 Posterunek 2 - serial 16.55 Mike i Molly - serial 18.00 Łowcy skarbów - serial 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Jaguar - film przygodowy 22.00 CSI. Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - serial 0.00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy, Ukraina 0.30 Erotyczne rozmowy, Francja 1.10 Erotyczne rozmowy, Francja 1.50 Taki jest świat 2.40 Dyżur 3.00 JRG w akcji 3.25 Dyżur 3.50 JRG w akcji 4.15 Menu na miarę 4.40 Z archiwum policji 5.05 Menu na miarę 5.30 Z archiwum policji TV Polonia 06:05 Rozmowy - Andrzej Seweryn 06:40 Piękniejsza Polska - /9/; cykl dokumentalny 07:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013) 07:25 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 5/7 - Tajemnica czarnego futerału - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55 10:35 Flesz historii - odc. 146; cykl reportaży 10:50 Polonia w Komie - Szwecja - Wołosie(308) 11:00 Polonia 24 11:40 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 68; serial komediowy TVP 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 899 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Głęboka woda - odc. 10/13* "Eurosieroty" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:45 Bałtycki Festiwal Piosenki - Karlshamn 2013; koncert 14:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 15:30 Notacje - prof. Józef Stasiński. Ten polski wrzesień 1939; cykl dokumentalny 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 766* - Samoobrona męska; telenowela TVP 16:15 Rozmowy - Andrzej Seweryn 16:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 68; serial komediowy TVP 17:20 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro 17:22 Polonia w Komie - SZwecja - Wołosie (308) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 XVII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2013 (1); widowisko 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 899 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013) 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Najwierniejszy towarzysz; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:50 Warto kochać - odc. 77; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Stokholm - wiolonczelistka (310) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (37) Czechy; widowisko rozrywkowe 23:40 Wieluń; film dokumentalny 00:10 Zapomniana rozgłośnia; reportaż 00:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 68; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 5/7 - Tajemnica czarnego futerału; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Najwierniejszy towarzysz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Warto kochać - odc. 77; serial TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Stokholm - wiolonczelistka (310) 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 899; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (37) Czechy; widowisko rozrywkowe 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013) 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 3.00 Tenis. US Open, Nowy Jork, Stany Zjednoczone Dzień dziewiąty 5.00 Tenis. US Open, Nowy Jork, Stany Zjednoczone Dzień dziewiąty 7.00 Tenis. US Open, Nowy Jork, Stany Zjednoczone Dzień dziewiąty 8.35 Rajdy ekstremalne 9.05 Tenis. US Open, Nowy Jork, Stany Zjednoczone Dzień dziewiąty 12.30 Snooker. MŚ na sześciu czerwonych, Tajlandia 14.30 Kolarstwo. Vuelta a Espana 16.00 Kolarstwo. Vuelta a Espana 17.45 Tenis. US Open, Nowy Jork, Stany Zjednoczone Ćwierćfinały mężczyzn 21.00 Tenis. Gem, set i Mats 21.05 Tenis. US Open, Nowy Jork, Stany Zjednoczone Ćwierćfinały mężczyzn 1.00 Tenis. US Open, Nowy Jork, Stany Zjednoczone Ćwierćfinały kobiet Polsat Sport News 7.00 Sport Flash 7.05 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska 9.00 Sport Flash 9.05 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 9.00 Sport Flash 11.05 Piłka nożna Liga rosyjska 13.00 Sport Flash 13.05 Siatkówka World Grand Prix 15.00 Sport Flash 15.05 MotoGP Motocyklowe MŚ 2013 17.00 Sport Flash 17.05 Magazyn CAFE FUTBOL 19.00 Sport Flash 19.05 Magazyn Nitro Circus Live 20.00 Sport Flash 20.05 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 21.00 Sport Flash 21.05 Siatkówka World Grand Prix 23.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23.15 Siatkówka World Grand Prix 0.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 0.15 World Grand Prix 1.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1.15 Przerwa w nadawaniu